


Bugging Out

by vampiric



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bugs, Comedy, Hotels, MCR, theres some cursing in here so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric/pseuds/vampiric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Frankie," Gerard began, voice steady and low. "Please, please don't freak out, but I think there might be a bug right next to you."<br/>     "What!?" Frank hadn't listened to his friend's pleas; the only thing he heard was 'bug', which meant he would inevitably lose his shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(AKA, a short yet utterly heartbreaking story about Frank Iero and two cockroaches.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bugging Out

     "Frankie," Gerard began, voice steady and low. "Please, _please_ don't freak out, but I think there might be a bug right next to you."  
     "What!?" Frank hadn't listened to his friend's pleas; the only thing he heard was 'bug', which meant he would inevitably lose his shit. "Is it on me?! Get it the fuck away!" He sprang up from his spot on the floor and looked around quickly.  
     "Alright, okay," Gerard stood up and made his way cautiously to the scene of the crime. "Can you toss me a shoe or something?"  
     "Uh..." Frank scrambled hurriedly around in an attempt to find something to throw to Gerard. "Here, catch." He flung one of Ray's beaten-up Converse toward the other man and Gerard caught it in his hand.  
     " _Shit!_ It's really fast!" Gerard chased the bug around for a moment before he finally smacked the shoe down onto it, rubbing it vigorously into the hotel room's scratchy carpet for safe measure. He checked the bottom of the shoe for the remnants of the insect's grotesque legs and organs, and once he saw them he placed the shoe next to its match. He let out a sigh of relief and sat down on the edge of the large bed in front of him.  
     The guys in the band had been staying in a hotel in Vegas, as they had to play a show there in a few days. Bob and Ray had gone out to buy dinner for the rest of the guys that night and Mikey was sleeping soundly in the hallway outside the room. He'd tried to crash on the bed inside the hotel room itself and would have succeeded, but Frank and Gerard were much too loud, so he decided to go where he couldn't hear their obnoxious giggling.  
     "What kind of bug was it..?" Frank asked after his heart rate had slowed back to its normal speed.  
     "I think it was a roach." Gerard answered almost grimly. "Those motherfuckers are gonna survive the damn apocalypse, I swear." He shook his head and laid back, rolling over so that he was on his stomach.  
     Frank joined him carefully on the bed, checking for more bugs all the way. He lied down on his side next to Gerard so that he was facing the other man. Gerard put an arm around the shorter one and they both found themselves sleeping within minutes.

\---

     "I'm telling you, man," Bob started with an amazed tone as he and Ray were in the elevator on their way to the floor of the hotel that their room was on. "They gave us an extra won-ton."  
     "What does it even matter?" Ray asked, peeking inside the bag of takeout Chinese food that he'd been carrying. Ray was generally a pretty nice guy but if he was being honest, Bob got annoying to be with _very_ fast. "And even if they did, who would get to eat it?"  
     "Whoever wins rock-paper-scissors, dumbass!" The two stepped out of the elevator once it opened on their floor and were on their way to the room when they noticed something.  
     "Is that Mikey?" Ray asked, gesturing to a blanket-covered lump on the floor outside of their room.  
     "What the hell is he doing out here?" Bob got closer to him and kicked the younger one sharply in the side. "Get the fuck up! We have a bed, you know. _Two_ , in fact."  
     Mikey groaned and rolled over, wiping his eyes. He reached into the pocket of his sweatshirt and retrieved his glasses, putting them on his face. "They're too loud." He spoke tiredly as he pointed toward the hotel room door.  
     "Who? Gerard and Frank?" Ray asked and sighed when Mikey nodded his head.  
     "God knows what they're doing in there..." Bob rolled his eyes and pounded on the door with his fist. "We're coming in!" He got the room's key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, letting himself in before Ray and eventually Mikey, who closed the door behind them.

\---

     Frank's eyes cracked open slowly as he took in the sensory details of the moment. Suddenly, he was wide awake and throwing his hand up to his mouth. "Fuck!" He scooped up something that had been residing on his bottom lip and chucked it as far across the room as possible, jumping up from the bed.  
     "What's going on?" Gerard was awake now too and was stretching out his arms.  
     "There was something crawling on my fucking _face_ , holy shit...." Frank looked as if he was having one of the biggest crises of his life, and in all honesty he probably was. "Can somebody go look for it and tell me what the fuck it was?!"  
     Ray walked away from his spot on the floor to go scope out the area for whatever Frank had thrown and eventually he found it by the television set. "It's a cockroach, I think." He took one of the many shoes sitting by the door and squashed the bug, wiping it's bloody fragments into the carpet.  
     "Oh my god..." Frank's speech was muffled as he put his head into his palms, tapping a foot anxiously. There were several moments of silence before his head shot up again: "That's it; we're finding a new hotel."

**Author's Note:**

> this may be one of the strangest pieces of literature i've ever let myself write


End file.
